Eavesdropping Exposed
by Fop626
Summary: [You must read the first story of 'Eavesdropping' for this to make better sense.] The conversation between 2D and Noodle behind the door is finally revealed. [ONESHOT]


Eavesdropping Exposed

**AN: If you guys were suspicious about what happened the last time, then this time will surprise you in an unexpected way. It's not what you think it's to be.**

**-----------**

The young teenaged guitarist glanced around the studio kitchen in search of something edible. She didn't care if it was only a small amount to chew on; she just needed something to eat. The others were roaming as well, minding their own work and values to themselves. Opening a cupboard and sighing in deep depression meant that nothing filled that cabinet to suffice her needs. One last cupboard was positioned on a high shelf where her short likeness couldn't reach well enough. Quickly finding a chair leaning on a nearby table she grasped it over to the counter and climbed.

"Nothing..." She murmured to herself and closed the cabinet to climb down. She began to stumble a bit since the chair she stood on was wet from a previous act earlier that day. Her foot slipped as nothing else around her could break her fall. She shut her eyes tight, for she knew that the hard tiles would hurt like hell.

She wanted to scream, but no words came out. The cold and harsh feeling of tiles to her back never came either. She felt as if she was floating in midair. What happened? Slowly opening her eyes to look up she noticed a man with dark hollow eyes and spiky ocean colored locks, cradling her in his warm embrace. "Whoa Noodle, you almost fell there. Are you alwright?"

Smiling in his arms she picked herself up and put the useless chair back. "I'm peachy." She dusted herself off until she heard a small sound in her stomach.

"Yer hungry?" He asked her.

"I've been searching..." Her stomach growled again as she held it.

The vocal talented male rubbed his chin in thought, wondering what he could possibly do about this. "I think I know some'fink." He softly grabbed her hand and led her to the hall toward his room in the basement. On the way, the drummer was seen strolling to his room as well. "Hey Noodle, hey 2D." He greeted to them.

"'ello Russ!" 2D smiled happily and Noodle did the same. Russel had a strange kind of feeling inside him at that moment. Mostly when they closed the carparks door behind them. He waited a few moments before deciding to tag along with the two. Maybe he thought it was just another feeling to make sure Noodle was going to be okay. The normal father to daughter sort of thing. This uncomfortable feel made his giant feet reach the carpark, and down the steps to 2D's domain.

-------

2D dragged Noodle in his room and locked the door quietly. Him locking the door in such a way made her give a look of wondering what was going on. Slamming his back on his door and giving Noodle a type of worried glance, he dashed up to her and knelt down to her level on one knee, even if she was sitting on the bed. "Noodle..." He began. "What I'm about to do...please don't tell anyone else...okay?"

She seemed really concerned for 2D. Maybe he wanted to ask her a favor that only she would allow him to do. Yet, a bit worried too. Noodle didn't know if she could handle what 2D was about to do to her, or what the favor was. Hesitating for a short while, she responded. "...Hai 2D-kun...What is it you want me to do?"

Sighing, looking around his room, and leaning his face in a little closer to whisper nose to nose to her; Noodle can see the serious tone in his empty eyes this closely. "I'm listening 2D-kun."

"Noodle...today, I want to start working out...will you 'elp me?"

The teenaged girl giggled softly, and because of their intense closeness she took the advantage to throw a one second kiss on the nose as mere play. "You must be kidding..."

"No...No...I...I want to...but I can't do it by myself. I need yer 'elp."

She sighed. "Okay 2D, I'll help, but why me?"

He stood and scanned her as she sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. "Yer just the right size fer me."

A pondering Noodle roamed the questions in her mind. _"What did he mean when he said that I'm just the right size?" _She thought. "2D...what does this have to do with me being here? 2D...I said I was hungry."

"I know, just wait." 2D then removed his shirt to lie in a position of doing push-ups. "I'll start with push-ups if that's alright with you."

"If you're doing that kind of exercise, you'll need a sweatshirt and pants, but seeing you don't have those, I guess..."

Before she could say her next word, 2D ripped off his jeans and tossed them across the room. "There. Now I don't have to get too hot in the process."

That wasn't what Noodle had in mind, but what the hey, might as well have fun watching 2D workout in his boxer shorts. "Oh, and Noodle. There's a small fridge in the back of me room. Grab something if you want."

"Oh goody." She cheered silently and went to the back of the room where the cold food box was. Before opening it a milk carton was seen sitting on top of it. She took it and looked inside. "2D, how long has this milk been sitting here?"

Stopping, he sat-up instead to talk to her. "Well, I don't know, but it might be sticky and spoiled now."

She placed a single drop on her finger to take a small taste. "No. It's okay. A little sticky hai, but it's alright."

"Okay. I'm going to start now." He tried his first push-up, but it was difficult to even lift himself off the floor. Grunting as hard as he can, just to get up was a problem he thought he could handle. "How come I can't...?" Turning his head he spotted Noodle sitting in a criss-cross style on his back. "Noodle-love? Why are yer on me back?"

"This is to put that extra weight on you." She took a sip of the milk. "Now come on. Get on with the secret work out."

Moaning in deep depression he continued his goal. It was of course inconvenient for his first try, but he struggled through anyway. After doing three push-ups 2D was gleaming with sweat, his arms were also shaky, and his face turned pink. "Noodle...I can't do anymore..." He finally collapsed as Noodle let out a loud shrill that could have been heard throughout the entire studio. She even dropped her carton of milk as it formed a white puddle on the floor.

Noodle lay panting with her back to the floor. 2D stood beside her to help her up from her fall. "Are you alright? I'm sorry." He pulled her up, but she slipped from the wet floor. It was a good thing that 2D caught her just in time. Noodle's heart skipped a beat when her head laid on his topless self, not to mention with no pants on too. She pulled away to wipe herself off and 2D playfully. "Ewwww 2D, you're so sweaty..."

He shrugged then looked at the growing pile if white liquid that seemed to be making it's way to the crack under the door. "Oopsy..."

Once the sticky stuff poured out from the other side they heard something like yelling. Noodle jumped. "What was that? I heard something 2D."

"It must be those demons or some'fink. I'll go see."

"2D-kun, before you go...put your pants back on."

He looked down at himself and blushed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He nervously laughed while taking his pants to put it on. Making his way to the door and opening it, he found nothing. So he decided to go up the stairs to see if he could find anything. In the carpark, still nothing.

Meanwhile, Noodle took the time to think some. "Why does 2D want to workout now? Is he onto something? He needs to clean up this mess." She thought some more before calling him back. "2D! Come back inside! Don't worry about it!"

"Okay Noods!" Taking a last glance around the carpark, he turned to his room where Noodle was waiting for him. He didn't close the basements door, but he did for his bedroom door. "I didn't see anything up there."

"It's okay." She gave him a cleaning rag. "The floor 2D."

"Oh yeah." He bent down to clean up the milk that now gave his floor a very unpleasant sticky touch.

"2D. You made a mess."

"But I cleaned it, see." He threw the nasty rag in his trash bin.

"2D. I wanted to ask you. Why do you want to workout?"

"Well, I thought it would be good fer me, ya'know? Besides your already strong. Maybe you could teach me?"

"Oh." She turned her head and blushed. "Arigatou for the comment." Another sound was heard again, but this time it came from Noodle's stomach. She was still hungry after all this. "I'm still starving."

"I may 'ave some'fink." He dug in his pocket and brought out two tiny bags if peanuts. "I ran out of cookies. So 'ow about these?"

Noodle took one and tried to open it, but the plastic was thick. "2D. I can't open..."

"I'll get it fer you." He took one side and ripped it. The nuts flew everywhere as Noodle ducked and screamed. Not wanting to get hit with the small pieces of food. "Oops..." 2D looked at the single and last bag he held in his hand."Oh well. I guess we'll have to share this one." He took a peanut from the bag and mentioned over to Noodle who was on the other side of the room now. "Open your mouth Noodle. I'm gonna toss one over to you."

"Okay." She did as she was told and felt a small nut fly into her mouth. Chewing on it, she really enjoyed the salty sensation of the nut. "Yummy. That was tasty and fun. Can I do that to you?"

"Noodle, you know I'd love to, but I don't 'ave a lot left." He poured a small amount of peanuts in his hands to show her. "See?"

Noodle jumped and sniffed the nuts in his hands. Grinning playfully she ate them right from his hand, not knowing that she bit his index finger by accident.

The bit made him want to holler loudly, but he forced the scream to stay within his mouth. Small tears of pain dropped as he kept the embrace strong. Noodle let go and saw the ever growing agony in 2D's face as he grinded his teeth together. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's alwright." She spotted him put away whatever was left of the nuts. She wanted to play more, sometimes it gets boring around here, and she liked the way this was leading to anyway. "But I want to try. It's my turn 2D-kun!" The tone in her voice sounded playful.

"But you bit me. No more."

"Awwww, but they taste good." It was true, who knew salty circus peanuts held the right amount of salt to satisfy the customer. She tried to reach for the bag sticking out of 2D's pocket, but he stopped her. "Those are my nuts." He reminded her. "I gave them to you and I can take them back too."

She laughed softly, snatched the tiny plastic bag, and jumped on his bed. "Catch me." He laughed along with her too, and went under the delicate lavender covers with Noodle.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

2D and Noodle were found by Murdoc in the studio kitchen. 2D was reaching for something in the fridge, while Noodle mopped the floor clean. He cleared his throat before speaking. "So...you two...how are you?"

The sound of his voice made them jump. It was surprising to see him their unexpected, or to ask that kind of question. 2D just pulled out an open carton of milk and started drinking.

"Oh. We're fine Murdoc-san." She continued to mop.

"I was just thinking." Murdoc said. "What were you doing in the dullard's room?"

2D then chocked on his milk. Some of it exploded from his nose as he began coughing. "What's wrong with you face-ache? I just asked Noodle a simple question."

2D didn't respond to that, but Noodle picked up an empty bag of peanuts and threw them in the nearby trash bin. Murdoc saw that and the peanut bag. He also looked back at the milk carton in 2D's hands. "Alright then, enough said." Murdoc _thought_ that he understood the clue and was about to leave and tell Russel the news. "Oh, Noodle. Before I go...you've got a little something near your lip." After that he left.

Noodle raised a hand near her lips and felt a small amount of a sticky white liquid. She quickly wiped it off and stared at 2D in sighing relief. "Phew. That was _too_ close 2D-kun. He almost found us out."

2D wiped some milk away from his mouth. "Yeah...I know..."

"So 2D-kun, how about the same business in my room next time?"

"That would sound dandy."

"And this time..." Her voice changed in a way that was only meant for 2D "We do the workout _my way..."_

-------------------------------------------

**AN: ****Ha-ha! Got you all you little pervs! Killjoy! And what did Noodle mean when she said **_**her way?**_ **OO**

**--------**


End file.
